Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure
"Riff to the Rescue! A Wild West Adventure" is the fourth episode of the twelfth season of Barney & Friends. Plot The episode begins with Tracy, David, and Taylor searching for baseball equipment, singing a song in the process. Realizing that they need more players for a game, they wonder if Barney will help. He promptly comes to life, and they begin to debate on who will be the team captain. Since each of them has been captain the last game, Barney suggests that they should take turns and choose someone else. They first choose Baby Bop for one team, and suggest that Riff should be the captain of the other team. Riff is immediately doubtful of his abilities, and says that someone else should take the role instead. In attempts to give him some confidence, Barney begins to tell a story of what Riff's great-great grandfather Riffle went through. In the Old West, Riffle rides into town in search of a piano to play. He approaches a schoolteacher (played by Taylor) and explains his goal. She is immediately fearful, as Bossy Bop (played by Baby Bop) will not allow anyone to sing except herself. Knowing this rule is unfair, Riffle and the schoolteacher gather up the students (played by David and Tracy) and sing a song anyway. Meanwhile, Bossy Bop is scolding the sheriff (played by BJ) for singing. Riff introduces himself to BJ once she has gone, and he begins to sing. BJ is quick to stop him, and hastily hands Riff his badge, insisting that he is now sheriff before running off. The schoolteacher and kids come up to a now very confused Riffle, and inform him that Bossy Bop is in town. They run off, leaving Riffle to deal with her instead. Unsure of what to do, Riffle confides in Barney that he doesn't want to be sheriff. Barney suggests that simply talking to her might be of some help to him. Bossy Bop appears and explains how much she likes to sing to Riffle. The schoolteacher and her students come back around to encourage Riffle to ask, and he eventually does, explaining that everyone deserves a chance to sing. Displeased with his answer, Bossy Bop challenges him to a contest in which the loudest singer will win the right to sing. At 12 o'clock noon, Bossy Bop returns for the contest. Riffle then declares that he does not want to challenge her, and explains that singing loudly isn't what makes a song sound good, it is when a song is sung with a friend. After offering that she sing with him, Bossy Bop agrees. In the end, they decide that it is best to allow everyone to sing together. Upon hearing the end of the story, Riff decides that he can in fact be the captain of their baseball team. The episode ends with them all going outside to play baseball, and Barney once again sends them off. Stories: The Great-Great Grandfather Riffle Song List #Barney Theme Song #What a Baseball Day! #Let's Go #Taking Turns #Clip, Clop Riding on a Pony #Sing Your Song #Home on the Range #What Should I Do? #Do Your Best #Music Is For Everyone #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The first appearance of Taylor. *During the song, "Taking Turns", when Barney sings some of the second verses, his mouth doesn't move. *If you look very closely during the song, "What Should I Do?", Barney trips and messes up a bit on the choreography. *During the song, "Music Is For Everyone", Barney lip syncs to some lyrics that he was supposed to sing. *This episode was featured in "Play with Barney". Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Episode Released on Home Video Category:Episodes Directed By Fred Holmes Category:Episodes Written By Mark Valenti Category:2008